The Dates
by Jonchp99
Summary: This was written for a story challenge. Three views of the one night. Three of our favourite CHP go out on dates, who ends up with whom?


**Bonnie's Blind Date  
**

How do I let myself be talked into these things? A blind date,

I gave them up in High School, yet here I am getting ready for

one. You'll have a great time Bonnie, you told me, well I have

news for you Tracey, cousin of mine. Nobody has a great time

on a blind date. Nobody!

Well I suppose a blind date is better than no date. Gee Bonnie

old girl when was the last time you went out? Was it last

week? No wait, it was a month ago! Gosh Bonnie what have

you been doing with your life?

Next problem. What to wear? Tracey said we were going to

met at The Sandbar in East LA for a drink, before going into

The Beef'n'Reef next door for a meal. I guess that means smart

casual then. Well wardrobe, what have we got here. No, that's

too casual, that's too smart, hah my favourite pair of black

dress pants, that'll do. Now for something to go with them.

No, no, oh definitely not that one. Oh yes, perfect! The blue

in this one, always makes my eyes sparkle. Gee Bonnie,

what are you doing girl? You haven't even met this guy yet

and you're thinking about sparkly eyes.

Gosh look at the time I'd better hurry. What! I haven't got

time to answer the phone, ok hang on I'm coming.

Hello? Tracey... what! You'll be a bit late, well ok then but

you'd better show. He'll be holding a red rose. Yes I'll be there.

Bye.

Right, what's left to do? Oh yeah, some make up. A bit of

this and a bit of that, no a bit more of that. Yes that's better.

Now for the hair, up or down? First date, better keep it down.

First date? It'll be the only date! Think positive Bonnie, this

might be the guy of your dreams. I can only wish.

Car keys got them. Handbag yeah, my red rose. Tracey that's

just too corny. Red roses gee.

The Sandbar, ah here it is. Empty car park, good. Ok Bonnie,

this is it, your first blind date in how many years? Why

am I so nervous, it's just a man for goodness sake, I work

with them every day. Tracey said to get a window seat

if I could, ah there's one, perfect, I can see who's coming in,

and make a run for it if I need to.

Stop looking at your watch Bonnie, you got here early,

remember. Oh hang on, there's someone with a rose, and

he's heading this way. Oh no! It can't be. Yes it is. Oh my

gosh it's Jon. Now why would Jon need to go on a blind

date? He's handsome, charming and fun to be around.

Gee Bonnie, you're making Jon out to be the perfect guy.

Well, he does fill his uniform pants out pretty well.

Stop it Bonnie old girl, you'll never be able to look him in

the eye if you keep thinking like that. False alarm, looks

like he's meeting someone here. Lucky girl.

Looks like I'm being stood up. Ah here's Tracey, about

time she got here. Oh! Who has she got with her? Two

men, one is holding a red rose. Oh no! This is bad. This

is very bad. I can't have him think that I'm desperate.

Too late, they're coming over. Hello Harlan.

**Harlan's Blind Date  
**

**Wow! That was some phone call, Tracey from Chess Club,**

**calling me, Harlan Arliss. I kinda fancy Tracey but she's way **

**outta my league. Harlan, she asked, I need a favour, I've got **

**this date lined up but he'll only double date on the first date.**

**I've got this cousin, but I need a date for her, I had one lined**

**up but he pulled out. I know its short notice, but do you think**

**you can help me out? **

**Help you out? Of course I can Tracey, anything for you. If she's**

**your cousin she must be alright! Half an hour I've got till she **

**picks me up, ah plenty of time. What shall I wear? Oh Harlan,**

**just go to your wardrobe and grab anything. Right. I'll have this,**

**that and oh those shoes. Ah, perhaps I'd better have a shower**

**first, sniff under this arm and sniff under that arm. Phew! Yeah a **

**shower's a good idea Harlan. **

**Quick rub down with the towel, splash some aftershave on, even **

**though I don't need to shave every day. Get dressed and run a **

**comb through my hair. All done! Oh! I've forgotten something,**

**ah shoes, that's better. Tracey should be here any minute. **

**Is that a car horn that I hear? I'll just peep through the curtains,**

**yes it is! Calm down Harlan old boy, I know it's been a while**

**since you've been on a date, but it's just a woman, you deal with **

**them at work, remember? A woman! Oh my gosh I'm feeling **

**faint. Harlan! Pull yourself together man! Ah that's better, come**

**on Tracey's waiting. **

**A red rose? Thanks Tracey. Ah my date will be holding one too.**

**Where are we going? The Sandbar in East LA, nice place and **

**afterwards The Beef'n'Reef for a meal. Food! I think I'm too **

**nervous to eat, alright Tracey I'll eat something, but I warn you,**

**I tend to throw up when I'm really nervous. Your cousin is nice,**

**yes Tracey, I'm sure she is, it's just well... I get nervous around **

**any woman that I've just met.**

**Ah we're here, there's an empty park over there Tracey, next to that **

**blue truck. Blue Truck? That looks familiar, hey wait there's Jon. **

**Ah, he didn't see me. He's got a rose too, Jon going on a blind **

**date? No! Guys like Jon and Ponch don't need to blind date, they've **

**got it all. Looks, charm, personality and oh yeah, they're tall **

**enough to be police officers. Oh well, they couldn't ride their **

**motors if it wasn't for me, but do I get any thanks for keeping **

**them on the road. No! Well not enough anyway. Yes Tracey, **

**I'm coming. **

**Tracey's smiling, that must be her date. Wow! He's tall, I'd better **

**not look up at him too much, I'll get a stiff neck. Now where's **

**mine? Oh look, there's Bonnie sitting over there, wonder who**

**she's waiting for. Gosh, hope it's not Jon, office romances never **

**work. Oh! We're heading towards her table. What Tracey! She's **

**your cousin! Close your mouth Harlan. Hello Bonnie.  
**

**Jon's Date  
**

What a strange night, tonight was. First there was Karen,

my date for tonight. She's from Australia, she's over here

on an exchange programme with 'The Young Farmers'. I

met her through my horse riding friends. Nice girl, but

do you think I could understand her! I know we speak

the same language, but gee, every second word she used

seemed to be fair dinkum, g'day, mate or her favourite one

bugger!

Well, I met her at The Sandbar over in East LA at about 7pm,

we were going there for a drink, before going next door to

The Beef'n'Reef for a meal. Being a romantic at heart, I brought

her a rose, which she loved. Good start to the evening Jon, I

thought. I had wanted to pick her up, but she said she'll be

right mate, as she was staying just up the road. "She'll be right

mate??" Just what does that mean?

Anyway just as I was walking over to meet her, I happened to

glance back at the car park. There was Harlan, getting out of the

car which was parked next to my truck. He was with a woman!

But he looked very nervous, and he was holding a rose as well.

Well, well ,well I thought, Harlan's finally out on a date. Good

on him!

I met up with Karen, gave her the rose and we went inside. We

found a table in a quiet part of the room, and ordered some drinks.

As we sat there, waiting for our drinks, I happened to look over

towards the windows. There was Bonnie, sitting at a table, by

herself, holding a red rose. Gee, what is it about red roses tonight?

She looks nervous, as nervous as Harlan did. What's going on?

I didn't take much more notice until Harlan came in a short time

later. He was with the woman from the car and another man, a

very tall man. Just what is going on here?

I soon found out. I watched Bonnie, she hadn't noticed us. She

seemed to be worried about something, I saw Harlan heading

towards her table. Then it clicked! Bonnie with a red rose, Harlan

with a matching one. It could only be one thing. Blind Date!

How could Bonnie and Harlan have ended up on a blind date?

They know each other! I motioned to Karen to be quiet, and I

listened in. Seems that the other woman is Bonnie's cousin, Tracey,

she needed a date for Bonnie, so that she could go out with the tall

man, she knows Harlan through a Chess Club and set this all up.

I watched for a bit longer as Bonnie and Harlan realized what had

happened, they both seemed to be mortified. Bonnie not wanting

to be seen as desperate, while Harlan just stood there gasping with

his mouth open, he must have really wanted to meet someone new.

I couldn't hold back any longer, I giggled and giggled some more.

Karen looked at me strangely, I quickly filled her in, telling her that

I worked with both of them. She soon saw the funny side and started

laughing as well, it was contagious and before long we were both

laughing, laughing very loudly.

Everyone in the room seemed to be looking at us, but we didn't care.

I looked over at Bonnie, she had spotted us, she frowned for a moment

then she too began laughing. Harlan looked at her, I think he thought

that Bonnie had lost her marbles. Then he spotted us and he began

laughing as well. Tracey and the tall man, Peter his name was,

joined in as well.

I took Karen over to meet them all. We joined them for a drink, then

decided to go next door to The Beef'n'Reef as a group. This is where

the night got really strange. Over our meal I noticed that Bonnie

seemed to be giving me strange looks, like she was checking me out

or something. Peter was more interested in Karen than Tracey,

while Harlan only had eyes for Tracey. By the end of the evening,

Karen left with Peter, saying as she left you're a bonza bloke Jon,

I've had a really grouse time, I'll be seeing you, hoo roo. All I could

say was bye, just what she had said, I had no idea. Nice girl, but

strange, really strange.

Tracey was enjoying Harlan's company and before long they had

left together as well. Leaving only me and Bonnie. Bonnie looked

really nice tonight, I usually only see her wearing tan, but tonight

she had on a pretty blue top that made her eyes sparkle. Office

romances usually don't work, but it could be fun to try. Should I?

What if I made a fool of myself? How could I look her in the eye

ever again? What the heck! I leaned in towards her, I didn't have

to worry as Bonnie met me half way. Our lips melted together

in the softest and sweetest of kisses. We pulled apart, then met

again. I took her hand and we left together. I tell you it was the

strangest of nights.


End file.
